Sonic in the square
by Pendragon98
Summary: When Sonic the hedgehog, tails and shadow are strangely transported to Albert square, they cause havoc wherever they go.


**AN: This was just something random I felt like typing. Sorry if the scene of Phil was a bit badly timed with what Peggy was doing but I haven't seen this episode for a couple of days so... Read. Review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do not own Eastenders (HOORAY!) Do not own Sonic the hedgehog (argghh. I could design such better games...)**

It was a strange day in the square. In the morning everything was normal. But then...

WHOOOSH! A blue light appeared and a blue blur emerged. It was followed by a flying yellow blur and a black blur. The blue light disappeared. The blue one whizzed around the square and in the big red building. The yellow one followed. As the blurs slowed inside, they were easy to see. A blue hedgehog with long legs and blue spines was in front of a flying yellow fox with two tails. Sonic leapt over the bar and ran upstairs. There he encountered a very drunk man.

"Heya, human!" The hedgehog said. "You look a bit ill. Tails, what's that in his hand?"

"Tails tried to grab the bottle but the human held it. Tails yanked again and The human, who's name was Phil, fell over. Tails retrieved the bottle and examined the writing.  
"It's vodka!" Tails gasped. "Back in our world, this is classed as a potentially lethal weapon!" Sonic grabbed it and looked at it.

"Lethal weapon, eh?" Sonic the hedgehog replied. He spun it in his hand, which was covered in a white glove. "Not as lethal as the sword I had a couple of months ago, but..."

"Give meee back me botttllllllllle." Phil wheezed from the floor.

"Hey look, he speaks!" Sonic examined the human. "Strangely, though. It says here on the bottle the word, 'spirit.' Maybe he's been possessed by what was in here!"

"Heheh." Phil stumbled to his feet. "Give me back mi bottleeee, or You marsssshhhhans are going out of here."

"Thing is, that's a really bad tactic 'cos if you want your bottle and we won't pass it to ya, then you'll probably throw us out that window. Or that's waht it sounded like. But then you won't get your bottle, Stupid. You humans go to school, so do they teach common sense? I'm thinkin you should go there."

Sooniiiic." Tails moaned, trying to drag Sonic from the room.

"I am not sssstupid. I am cleveer. I could have yooou in hossspital before you can even bbllliiink."

"Tails, what's a 'hospital?' must be another human term. Maybe it's like hell. Oh well. Here, freak." Sonic hit phil round the head with the vodka bottle. The two creatures dashed towards the stairs, but the clumsy human was after them. As Sonic tried to turn and rocket down the stairs, Phil grabbed him. Sonic kept running though, and Phil ended up falling heavily down the stairs. Sonic and tails examined him.

"Is he dead?" Sonic asked.

"No, he's knocked out. Bad damage to his head, though." Tails replied. That was how Phil really fell down the stairs. Peggy was looking upset from an argument earlier but didn't notice that Phil had fallen. She was busy telling everyone to leave. When she saw Sonic and Tails, she shouted,

"GET OUT OF MY PUB!" and the two creatures decided not to argue.

Meanwhile, Shadow (a.k.a the black blur from earlier) was having fun. He dashed around the market stalls and shouted "Chaos Blast!" This caused stalls to topple and signs to collapse and the window in Ian's chippy smashed. Stacey Slater was not amused.

"Oi! Watch it, you!" She shouted. Ian was also not happy.

Hey! You'd better pay to replace that. Do you know how much those windows cost?" he shouted. Shadow bounced off an orange that was rolling around. He muttered,

"Out of my way, pathetic humans!" and shot into Ian. He was knocked out. His jeans slipped and showed the devil on his butt. Shadow continued and grabbed a fish and a pile of chips. He hit Stacey with the cod on his way to the vic and caused her to be covered in grease and batter. Shadow twirled once in the air and disappeared. He reappeared next to Sonic and Tails, who were exiting the vic. He gave them fish and chips (he was in a good mood). The three continued and saw a guy shouting at a red haired guy. The red guy said "I've had enough of you Jack, alright?" and Jack replied "I don't really care Max 'cause you have NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME, NOTHING!" Sonic knocked Max over and Shadow bashed Jack into a bush. The three friends continued through the square and saw a man in a leather jacket. He had dark hair and didn't look friendly. As they watched, 2 devil horns appeared on his head. Sonic, always triumphing over evil, span into him and knocked him over. Tails hit him with a spanner and Shadow kicked him. The three continued once more. Shadow showed them what he had.

"that guy was Nick. I stole his wallet." Shadow grabbed the driving license and looked at the paper that was inside. "This is probably the least useful thing here." The paper was thin and silver and purple. There was about 15 of the notes. Each said '£20'. Shadow threw the notes over his shoulder. The three eventually disappeared through the flash of blue light they had arrived in. Nick was very annoyed because they took his driving license with them.


End file.
